Database migration is the process of transferring data from a source database to a destination database. The source database and the destination database are usually different types of databases with different instruction formats. For example, an enterprise may transfer data stored in a Sybase database to an Oracle database. Many tools are available for transferring the data stored in the database. However, mixed language applications that are configured to access data in the first type of database will need revision as part of the migration process. For example, database calls in an application that accessed the source database will likely need to be revised to access the destination database. Analyzing all source code files associated with a mixed language application to identify portions of the application that should be revised has proven to be an impractical solution.